Half what ?
by WaylandJackson
Summary: Percy just has to bring a demigod from italy. but of cours in percy case - nothing go as plan. will he be in the volturi side or the cullens and help to protect bella from victoria? read and find out ;) annabeth & percy and edward & bella
1. Chapter 1

i looked around.i could feel something was wrong .. but i was already inside.  
you must be asking yourself why in the name of hades iam in italia - well of course that as the demigod who saved the world two monthe ago  
i must be in so much trainin all the time  
i did train.. for my math test. in school.  
but who cares now ?its summer! now the only thing i need to do is to bring that demigod to the camp and i can go beck to my life-  
practice with Riptide and just have fun with my friend in the camp and with wise girl.  
anyway i walk through the large hall.  
" are you sure this is a part from the trip?"  
i could hear a lady ask. the Tour guide- i think her name was Ginna said "of cours" i think i could hear her Giggles a bit while she was sayin that..  
i looked at the demigod chiron ask me to bring.  
she had brown hair and her eyes color was a mix bettwen gray to green.i think she was somthing like 12 year old  
i think she look like an Aphrodite child..but who know?  
I continued to follow her and the rest of the end up in a big dor - when she was open i could see 3 pepols sitting in the end of the room  
another two - in my age- maybe a bit more - was stendin and looked at are group- and ..they smiled?  
i felt my demigod Sense tingling.  
somthing bad is about to happened..  
"Grate. are food is hir."  
a girl - something like 18 years old said.  
i looked at her. she was beautiful.  
blond hair and a very bright her eyes.. like blood.  
in one moment evreything happened. i took out my sword in a secend - the door and the windows closed-  
and so much scream from other people.  
i know the importent thing hir is to save the people and make sure the demigod girl will get to the camp.  
i open the door with a kick and screamed "evreybody out!" as strong as i could.  
i looked beck to the angry girl with the red eyes.  
i think she was an emposai.  
she just looked at me and said "pain."  
i felt my body was on fire. but for someone that burn in life,get stuck inside a vollcano with the laba and was in the sticks river -  
its wasnt so bad. as the son of posidon i can survive a lot more then other can.  
i get up my feet and the three mens who were sitting at the end of the room where now near me.  
"are food just run Because of .. what can i see here?.. Jane lovely power dosent effect you?"  
he asked me.  
"whos Jane?what did you want to do to the group who came here?"  
i answered in a form of a Question  
"Jane - you cant stop dosent effect him to much." he said.  
the pain - not so much pain - maybe a little tinglin stoped.  
"what are you in the name of hades ? a male emposai?" i asked.  
"and you have beautiful eyes little boy!at the color of the sea." he said.  
"let us not play with are food after he make all the other humen escaps..he need to die. and not sit and talk to us." a blond guy said.  
"well Caius -If you were standing here you could smell he isnt a ..smell like the sea."said the guy - i understend that his name was aro - said.  
"he will be wondarfull as one of us.i can alredy see the talent insid him." he continion.  
"your... a vampire." i said.  
he smiled at me. i didnt know what to a demigod can really win a vampire?  
and who know if my sword even effect them?  
i looked course!the Water pipes. i can feel the water in them from here  
i focous as much as i could at this werid situation  
and suddenly half from the room was full of water.  
i ran fast as i could out of the room while the supries vampire who called "aro" yelled after me.  
**"GET HIM!ALIVE!"**

of cours the cullens be as well  
and jacob  
it will be edward&bella  
annabeth&percy

i did as my best in my spelling and grammer.  
sorry i know just to talk good  
hope u like that


	2. Chapter 2

Oh been chase by vampires. Another normal day for the normal demigod!  
I ran fast as I could – but in second all of them catch me. I have to fight if I want to go out of this situation. Riptide was in my pocket. I take her and open the pen – a sword from Celestial bronze was now in my hand.

I attack the first vampire I saw. I hit in a big man – something like 30 years old.

I cut his hand out of his he didn't just become to dust like all the other monsters .he stay alive. And more than this – while I was in shock he toke his hand – the hand that I cut- and plugged her beck to his body!

"a lovely sword you have there young men. But I think she isn't for your age." He said.  
"but of course that as a vampire – age isn't something that so matter for us. Take him." He order. How can I destroy a vampire? Take a wood stick and stick it in his heart?

I have already cut his hand off ! what more? I got to find a way. Two of the men's took me and hold me strong – no matter how I try to get out of Their strongholds but there was no use – its felt like I was fighting with a stone.

In something like 5 minute we were already in this weird Castle again.  
this freak – aro – looked at me and smile.  
" you have a wonderful sent. Strange how you make it to survive so far." He said.  
"but I have no complain about the fact your still a live. How could you be at the volturi guide with out been a live? I know. As a vampire of course." He continued.  
"you really think I will joined you?" I said smile ."kill me now if you I wont joined you." I said while I closed my eyes and took a deep breath – and pray in my had to my father. He need to hear last save me after all what I did for the Olympus.

" Everybody out ." I heard him said while the others leave the room quickly except from the two who hold me. I could hear him getting closer to me- but I didn't want to open my eyes. He was near my ear when I heard him whisper "your blood smell so grate.. hope that I will control myself and wont drink all of u." said. I open my eyes – understand that pray to my father didn't help..and the last thing I remember from this moment was how I felt my body was on fire.

_- 3 days later-_  
Camp Half-blood.  
"Chiron-" Annabeth said. "he didn't come beck. The demigod he was sent to bring came here." She said wearied. " We must go and check where is bad happened! I cant send him any message."  
"I know-" start Chiron in sadly but she cut him."if you know why cant we do something?I Need to find him."  
"Annabeth – you know how I want to help you – but remember what M.D gods talking about Lord Zeus know that you need something strong to hold worry girl- he will be ok."

fork- the Cullens house.;

_A boy with beautiful green eyes..they were like the sea.  
he were a big – black and dark cloak – even darker then Jane and Alec cloaks.  
he looked on a newborn. Red eyes. Suddenly the dark boy hand was open – and the newborn froze-but it was easy to see in his eyes that his afraid. "you broke the must important rule of the volturi. Show yourself to a human." Jane said- in her cold deep voice as always. "End him." she turn around – not befor looking at the vampire – with the deep green hypnotize and beautiful eyes. Its was easy to see that the newborn was trying to say something but he couldn't. he was frozen by some why because of the weird vampire.  
The green eyes boy open his hand .suddenly the newborn was on fire-while the green-eyes vampire turn around and went after Jane like nothing happened.  
_  
Alice brake the cope that was in her hand."Alice! what did you see? Something about the murder at the last time?" ask Carlisle."No. I ..I saw a new Guard of the volturi." She said quiet. "What was so scary?" ask Jasper that came near her."Something about Bella?" Edward ask."No-no..he was very ..level Jane and Alec strong..but-..but I know him."

**ITALY – WITH THE VOLTURI**  
"Are new friend is about to wake. Isn't that wonderful?" ask Aro smiling. "how do we know he wont attack non of us?" Caius ask. "Of course ! Demetri – bring the newborn we have collected-the girl who make people forget things – what her of course! Bring please are dear Chelsea to use her lovely gift on are new young friend."

hope its better in the spelling and grammer- i do my bast :D

and Thalia and jacob will take a part in soon to

hope you like it - its really gona be better - its just the beginin and iam been a little bit hard with the face i writh in english and not in my Language

that all for now

**hope for comments :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** first of all I want to say that I'm very sorry for my bad grammar – I did as my best this chapter.i think the spelling is a lot better this time but I'm still working on the grammar. Its will get better ! promise :) **  
**and I notice I didn't say my name..my name is Liel and I'm 14**  
**also a few comment his ask me to do a few thing like a that percy and bella related **  
**or something between Thalia and Jake**  
**I will try to do this and I already have ideas for you have more idea like what will be percy power – I will happy to hear. Because all I have now is only Variations to his power as Demigod-not something so new. So if you have ideas feel free to offer :)**

And another thing- in this story – even that the volturi find out about the half-vampire only in the four movie – in this story they alreadyknow about the half vampire half human.

**_Chapter 3_**

**Percy Pov.**

I felt like I was on fire .like I am drawn again at the river .i tried to scream – but the was no voice. I tried to pray my father – no comment as always. I tried to yelled Annabeth name – but for the first time .. no answer. Non of my friend his here to help me .I'm all alone this time. And from unknown reason .. I felt that was the last time I will holding in my friend memory cheering me up.

**No one POV**  
" Chelsea ! my dear – in need your lovely gift! Also yours –Alex – your wonderful talent to erase un Necessary memories." Aro said – again with his big smile who show how bright are his teeth. "you can use your power now Alex." He said when a girl who look like she was 18-maybe 19 get closer to Percy who was about to wake to his new life at any moment.  
The only thing she did was to touché his forehead for something like a half-minute – maybe a whole minute. "Grat!" aro said with a big smile."Did you Connected with Eleazar Felix?" asked aro."Yes-he should be here any moment." Felix answer. "what's make you think this boy will be powerful as you think?" ask Caius." Becusa as we all could feel very easy – the boy isn't human .maybe half-human. So if his powerful even without been one of use..just imagine yourself the possibility who will be open for us after he will be one of us." Aro said in joy. "And also-" Aro cut himself when a voice has came from the eyes suddenly opened – but not red as all the newborn .. his eyes was beautiful green- a color who looked like the sea you looked deep to his eyes you could even see the waves Foam in his eyes-his eyes where like a Reflection of the sea who was shrinking and been close inside his eyes."Green .gorges green! Another Doubt Caius?" ask aro while the boy get up on his feet and looked at him – first he looked Suspicious-but a few seconds later – his was more relax and easy to rebel – of course all because Chelsea strong power. Aro looked at him and smile "My dear boy..let me explain you every thing." He said with a big tricky smile.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked again. "I know him Carlisle!i saw him in the past..i saw him years ago in a he was different..more human .now not." Alic replied. "I saw his vision so much years ago.i don't think he even born at this something that always chase me from my human vision was what make them put me in the hospital." She huge her. "and now ? did he joined this army of Victoria?" Edward asked." .his name is Percy Jackson.. and he didn't joined to Victoria. but.. i could see him with Jane. He joined the volturi."

"Chiron. Clarisse Rachel and me are about to go out to look for Percy." Said annabeth. "My girl – you hard what lord Zeus you go out your be on your gods wont help at all." He said."I know. But I need to find him." Annabeth said."I will talk to you soon. "

Aro and Percy keep walking while aro continued to tell him lies about his past. "at the end we find you. If I hadn't change you-you weren't in life right now." He end his story. Percy nodded-confused but believe him. "Jane!oh- his cloak ! Grate!" he said in the minute Jane enter to the room with the cloak. "I'm happy your happy master. Does he need to hunt?" she asked. Aro looked at Percy- un sure. "tell me dear Jane- is it just me or the boy have a bit color on his cheek? " he asked. Jane nodded carefully. "will it be weird to think that his only a half vampire? " he asked her ."I'm sure what you think is true." Answer Jane."I wonder.." he said – maybe to start a theory. But after a few seconds of doubt he decide to keep her to himself. After something like an hours of talking Aro stopped. "Percy. Are you sure you don't need to go hunt? Of course not in the city- I'm sure Jane will be happy to take you to a city with a lot of people, no one notice if a few disappear. " said. Percy looked doubt. "But its mean to kill people. I cant to this." Percy admit. "Its you or they. But I do wonder if you be abele to be Exist by something else. Your not a full vampire and that's very easy to see just by the look of your skin color-he isn't Pale as a vampire. Your eyes color of course.. and the fact you are not looking for blood in a crazy ways right now.i should talk to Caius. But for know its will wait . Eleazar is need to know what you can do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Bella's Room.**_  
"Edward you don't need to worry about me-really." She said. Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course I need. You know that." He said while he holds her hand."Charlie is coming." He said and left Bella hand. Bella looked at the door after hearing a knock. She looked back at the bed – no one was in the room expect from her now." Yes dad?" she asked after. Charlie opened the door. "Your mom just call-" he started. "really Renée? What did she want? i thought she was on a trip with Phil." Bella cut him.  
She is. i talking about sally." Charlie said. "Sally called? What did she want?" Bella ask confused. Her mom **– her real mom **– not the women who took care of her - doesn't call a lot.  
she asked if you saw Percy." He answered."No. I haven't. Something happened to him?" Bella asked. "I don't really know. But she sound very worried." Charlie answered. "She didn't tell me anything. Just asked if you saw him."  
"Ok. I will call her." Said Bella when Charlie nodded And leave her room.  
Edward appeared on her bed again. "Renée isn't your mom?" he asked. "No.i thought I told you that." She answered." Well tell me more." Edward said with a smile."I don't relay love to talk about ok. Charlie and Renée married after I was born to Charlie and a women name Sally Jackson. A year later sally left the house with me and she got pregnant father baby died or lost in the sea. I don't really remember. Any way I was with Sally For 3 years and weird things start to happen. she just said its dangerous for me to stay with her. She asked Charlie to take care of me with his new wife – Renée. And you know the rest – Charlie and Renée also got Divorced – I moved with Renée because my dad thought it will be better for me..And I moved beck here at the end till now." Bella finished. "such a big story that I didn't know about?" Edward asked. "Well this isn't important information. I didn't even see her son more than 3 times in Christmas. Charlie never saw him. Not a big part of my life." She answered him. "And biased .. Let's not dwell on the past. Dwell in the present. What about Victoria?" she asked. "it seems that she building a newborn army. Well take care of that .the most important thing is that you will stay safe."

_**ITALY**_  
"Eleazar! fabulous to see you again." Aro said with a smile."Good to see you again to." Replied Eleazar. "only I smell the sea?" he asked aro. "Its just are dear Percy. His the boy we want you to check. Do you see something Special? "aro asked. Eleazar signed to Percy to get closer. Percy looked at him and took a step forward. "Even for a newborn..its seems that your straight and speed are very high. He wasn't human when he was change-doesn't he?" he nodded with a big smile. "what can you tell us about him?" Aro asked.  
"Well his Basic vampire abilities higher than normal." Eleazar Seemed more surprised by the minute.  
"Fire doesn't effect him. Its seems that his first ability-" Eleazar start. "first? There are two?" Aro cute him."Yes. the first one is ..to burn people .or vampires .in other words –he can make someone to Go up in flames." Eleazar said. "like Jane gift?" Aro asked. "No; no.I'm talking about Real flames - Real fire." He said.  
"A Wonderful way to kill vampires without to much Effort ." aro cut him again. "Well – what is the other one?" he asked Eleazar again. "its very confused. " he started. "Water control.a very strong one. I think I can Describe this like that – do you know the god Poseidon? Its seems that he have the same powers. Not at the same size of a God does not exist of course – but the same powers. Control on any waters - Producing storms – maybe – I'm not sure about an Earthquake. But these are very powerful gifts." He smiled – a big smile who Revealed bright and white teeth. "master – the newborn are out of control. Shouldn't we do something? Our secret almost revealed by the humans." Jane said as she entered the room . "I I support your opinion Jane. I suggest you take the Percy and Alec and examine the situation." Aro said. "Immediately master. Come Percy." She said . Percy looked at aro who nodded; and Then went after Jane...

"Edward – what did you want to ask me?" asked Alice After sitting down in the living room in front of Edward. "What was the name of the boy who joined the volturi again?" he asked her. "his name was Percy Jackson." She replied. "Why?"  
Edward nodded in quiet. "Why?" Alice asked him again.

"The boy who joined the volturi. Its Bella little brother."

**_Reviews Pleseeeeee :D_**

**_hope you like it:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooooo

**_Chapter 5_**

"Wait," Aro stopped them. "we should first check your powers." He said."Jane- call Felix please." Aro said. "First we must check your fighting skills." Aro said to Percy.

* A few minutes later *  
Jane, Alec ,Demetri ,Aro,Caius and Marcus were in Throne Room. (I have no idea how the big room of the volturi called – sorry.)  
"we must check your fighting skills first,boy." Aro said." Feel free to use any Special ability. " he said to Percy who nodded. "Be Gentle with him." He said to Felix who nodded to him and smiled.  
"Start."  
Felix attacked quickly – Percy Avoided him easily.  
Felix attacked again – this time with Punches and kicks- but again – he missed Percy .He Was too fast. Aro smiled his big smile – happy from what he see.  
Felix attacked again. For the whole battle – Percy felt like he supposed to check his pocket – but the was nothing there except for a pen – maybe a pencil – he didn't even check.. Not such a big help in a battle. Aro easily saw Percy had training in the past. Percy keep avoiding Felix attacks for 1-2 minutes. But then – Percy was starting to attack him back.  
they keep fighting for another 3-5 minutes – but in the middle of Felix attack – he stopped. Percy hand was open. Felix didn't move. Its took a few seconds to the other members of the volturi to understand what happened. "Amazing." Aro said with a big smile on his face.  
"of course .. the ability to control water in a creature body." Aro said.  
"Can you make him move?" aro asked Percy. Percy looked at Felix – doesn't know what to answer moved his hand again-make Felix hand move to. Its was easy to see by the look on Felix face he wasn't happy of that."Wonderful." aro said.  
"and add all this your grate battle skill. Oh ! boy – you have amazing talents." He said to Percy."Thank you – I guess." Percy replied. He close his hand and then shake her. Felix moved again. He looked – at Percy – doubt angry – doubt fear.  
"I think you can go with Jane now. And hunt to. You didn't drink any blood siens you change. This isn't normal for a vampire." Aro said to nodded – unsure. He didn't want to take any life of a human. Why should he ? they have the right to be alive just like him.  
He noticed Jane was already in the door of the room. He ran to her quickly and together they want to Forks.

" Annabeth- Are you sure you want to stop here?" Rachel asked."Yeah. I talk to sally about Percy and she told me he have h half sister. "She live in Forks. So well stop on Seattle tonight." She said." There's a Restaurant there . I will go and buy something to eat. We can sleep in the bus we got from the camp. If I'm not coming beck –Clarisse come and look for me-ok?" she asked her."Fine. the only reason I'm here is because my father told me that if I go and save this ass-head its will show everybody that Ares is a better fighter than him and Percy need people always save him." She add. "You told me that for the whole drive. Rachel – notice what happened – ok?" she asked Rachel. Rachel nodded and Annabeth leaved the bus

few minutes later.  
Annabeth was on her way back to the bus. suddenly she stopped. She felt that someone was watching her. "Who are you?" she asked. A man – with dark hair – pale skin and..red eyes? Was suddenly near her. "You're not human. You are too fast." She said holding her knife."You're a very wise girl if you get it so fast." He man said.  
Annabeth looked at the ground. Wise girl..she missed her Seaweed brain."Leave." she order." But I'm to hungry! I have an idea. Its go like that – you don't move – not scream – and not begging for your life – and I will kill you fast." He said." Nice try .but no." she answered him. In un natural speed – he suddenly hold her hands. She tried to break free from him – but there was no use." Leave her." She heard a voice . her hands were free now. She looked beck – someone with pale skin attacking the guy who tried to kill her. The battle was for a few minutes – but at the end – the guy who saved her won .the other one ran away as he was able to. He get closer to her – she could see now he had bronze hair .. a crocked smile, and deep gold eyes."I hard you were looking for Percy. (mind reader :D )." He said." I think I can help you with this .nice to meet you Annabeth. I'm Edward Cullen."

Jane looked at the newborn who ran a way. "hers an opportunity to see what you can do." Jane said to Percy. "come with me."  
in something like a minute – Jane and Percy were facing the newborn.  
Jane looked at the newborn and smiled- happy from the fact she can hurt someone.  
"Destroy him, Percy. He let the human escape. " she said to Percy. Percy looked at the newborn. Red eyes – and a lot of fear in his eyes. if he wouldn't attacked the blonde girl he saw .. he was never kill him. But somehow – the fact he tried to kill the girl make him angry. he open his hand. The newborn looked at nodded in her hand and turn around – start to walk in the other direction. Percy closed his hand. Fire..Fire was all over the newbon. Percy turn around after Jane and start walking after her – when his head full of thoughts about the blonde girl he saw.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jane – I .. I think I will go hunt alone." said Percy.  
"first time alone ?" she asked him. He nodded."Ok. I will wait here." She answered. He start running and in a few minutes he far away from the city."I can't kill a person. He has family and a whole life in front of him, how can I ruin this to him? How can I take his life?" he mumbled to himself. But his deep green sea eyes became darker from every day who past. He was un sure – is there another way that he could live without hurting people ? Its impossible that he was the only vampire who doesn't want to hurt anyone. Suddenly he heard a Growl. He looked right – a big bar was keep growling on him. He wasn't sure of what he supposed to do.. he was hungry. And hurting an animal isn't a great thing also. But he need to drink something. He woke up a week ago- sometimes he felt like he need to sleep – and sometimes he felt like he need to eat – but aro told him vampire don't need all those things. He felt like he need them. he know he wasn't normal. Even as a told him he has blood in his veins and his heart beating. He also know he wasn't a human before he change. That's way he didn't attacked humans in the first hours he was a vampire. That's way his eyes are green like the sea .That's why he have color in his cheek and he isn't pale like all the others. But what was he ? For this question he has no was a half vampire..but The other part..half vampire, **half what?** its was clear to every vampire in the volturi Percy wasn't a full vampire. He didn't felt like one. He felt like he need to sleep – or eat – or be with humans. Maybe not humans..but people who will understand him. And no one understand him in the volturi. He deiced. He doesn't need to be a killer. The next thing Percy did later was Attack the bear.

-...-  
Annabeth, Clarisse, and Rachel were getting closer to fork in the car together with Edward. Edward was the one to drive – the though its be more safe if someone who really have License will drive. " Remind me again why we give a stranger to drive – like everybody here notice – is a monster." Clarisse mumbled. "Because he knows where Percy is." Annabeth replied. "Percy is my future-wife little brother. By the way –if you know what I am, Its mean that you 3 not humans in yourself." He answer in peacefully. "I'm a human." ?" Rachel said."I can smell that. " answered Edward."But the other two. Oh – I see, Demigod." He said even without waiting of an answered. "How did yo-" Annabeth started. "Listen to me you little pale creatu-" Edward cute Clarisse. "I'm a mind reader." He said. "Half god – do you mean all this stories on gods are real?" he asked Annabeth. She nodded. "And..what are you?" she asked him. "There is no rule about telling people who are not humans about what I'm. I'm a vampire." He said. "I don't attack humans." He said before annabeth had the possibility to ask him that. "But can you help us save Percy?" she asked him. "There is another thing you must know." Edward said – not answering her question. "Your friend ..this Percy, it seems that he joined the volturi." He said to Annabeth. "Who are the volturi?" Rachel asked. "They are a group of vampires. They like the government of the vampires. If they leader – Aro – see a Potential in someone – he transform him in to a vampire." He said to Annabeth. "Percy have potential. " Annabeth said – almost in a whisper. "But if he .. you know – transform to a vampire he will never hurt people or joined to this aro." Annabeth said sure in herself. "I believe you," Edward start. "But aro know what his doing. He must be using Chelsea over gif is to create bonds between people- or brake them. aro use this power to keep Percy in his side . And this is the part where you let in. Alice,my sister, saw that the volturi will come and try to fight my family. They have Percy. his gifts as a vampire are really strong – anyway that's what Alice said. If he really that strong – they will use him to destroy my family. Chelsea power doesn't work on true love. I can read your mind and see how much you love him- " Annabeth cut him ."stop reading my mind! Its privet – you know." She said in anger. "Anyway ... The volturi will Destroy my family if he will be in there side. If you will be there he will not attack. The only thing you need to do is pick – do you want to help us?" he asked her. Annabeth looked confused. But its her Seaweed she love him. As a vampire or not. "I will help you. I will do my best to save Percy."


End file.
